Oh Senshi Passing
by Vbabe11
Summary: The Gentle 'End' of the Senshi the beginning of Cosmos...Manga-pure. It started as a drabble but it's too long, so Its been cut into five very short chapters. Accidental sequel to 'In the Galaxy's End' COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost fifteen hundred years after the battle at Sagittarius Zero star when Sailor Mercury died

It had been almost fifteen hundred years after the battle at Sagittarius Zero star when Sailor Mercury died.

The immortals who resided in the crystal palace lived so long that they didn't really count time in days or weeks but rather in ages. An age of peace came after Galaxia and Chaos fell. In the time that followed, pieces of the future began falling into place. Eternal Sailor Moon reined as Queen Serenity and Small Lady returned from the past for the third time, this time as the new Sailor Moon with a full-fledged team: the Asteroid Senshi. There would always be a Sailor Moon by right of the blood of the moon kingdom in their veins, guarding the Earth. Small Lady grew to be an excellent protector with her faithful Quartette (plus sailor Saturn) under the tutelage of the original Sailor Senshi.

As more and more time went by none of the senshi bodies aged beyond 21. Battles were fought and won and many civilians believed that their protectors would never die of old age. If any of them ever did, they all assumed Pluto would be first- she was, after all, incredibly old- some say older than time itself. But that was the trick, would she really die or just be placed back at the gates of time to watch as life continued? Half of the questions were answered the night Sailor Mercury passed away.

It seemed like a normal enough evening. The Inner senshi gathered around in the cozy red parlor to listen to her read to them. Neo Queen Serenity's head lay on Mars's lap (she was stroking her long white locks passively), Jupiter was needle pointing nearest the fireplace and Venus and Saturn sat near the back quietly putting a puzzle together as Mercury's voice echoed the words from one of their favorite love stories.

"'Her face light up like a light when she saw him. He smiled too. The End.' Hm. You know, I wonder if men think of women as being full of light when their happy because they fill with power. Love does resonate physically."

The queen giggled playfully. "That's just like you. I wish I had your brain." She fingered the crown in her lap unconsciously. Mercury waved her off.

"Oh, I have nothing left to teach you Serenity."

"Oh, perhaps not. I could read every book and know every lesson but I still would never be able to understand as well or as thoroughly as you do. I could never make those kinds of connections on my own- unless I had your brain." She grinned up at her.

Mercury didn't say anything for a while rocking her chair back and forth deep in thought.

"That's true." She finally said. Rising from her chair, she took the book and then laid it on the floor. "I'm going to sleep now. But I want you to know that we'll see each other again. I won't ever really leave you."

The words weren't strange but it was the manner in which she said it that made them all look up.

Queen Serenity who was used to being a little confused simply smiled and said, "I know that! Mah-kiu-ri." She pronounced it with her heavy Japanese accent- her native language.

Mercury placed her hands on either side of Serenity's Face. She gently kissed each cheek. "Goodnight Usagi-chan." She picked up her book again.

That moniker was so old by now it hardly seemed real. They had been 'Venus' and 'Serenity' for so long that to use that term was more like an echo from another life. Had they really ever been anything other than senshi?

She took Mars by one of her willowy hands and squeezed it.

She patted Venus and Saturn on the head as she passed. Then she leaned over, her two slender arms crossed over the fairytale book in front of her to kiss Jupiter directly in the middle of her forehead.

"Goodnight, Ami-chan."

They found her in bed the next morning when she did not come directly to breakfast. She wasn't cold or particularly clammy. For the most part she looked simply as though she had not yet woken up except her eyes were permanently locked in the state of peace that only death can bring. Also, her hair was as white as snow. Laid against the downy pillows, she almost seemed to disappear. Many people after seeing her there believed they knew what a true angel looked like. They buried her body in a coffin of ice in the deep south of the planet. All who could hear or see by radio, television, or any other means of communication, wept as the eulogy was given by Uranus. Jupiter cried too much to do it herself..

No one knew if the body would ever decay but it didn't seem right to try to wait and find out. Neo Queen Serenity ordered it to be placed in the ground to let it become part of the Earth no matter what.

It was after the funeral that Serenity revealed that Mercury's power had been transferred to herself. Both the gift of wisdom and her powers over ice had come to her in the night. At first, the Queen mourned deeply. She wouldn't leave her room for days and then after she would not leave her husbands side, holding to his arm as he comforted her. Even after most of the shock had worn off, her despair and the attempt to be strong lingered in her face and her way of speaking. Although that also could have been because the knowledge she gained from the transfer changed the vocabulary she used and the manner in which she would express her ideas. Another sign that Mercury had passed on her powers was that like Mercury, the Queen would often slip into deep thought. Sometimes afterward she would weep in remembrance for her friend. In general, however, she never lost her abilty to rule. She was still The Great Queen in a thriving time.

This event, however, began the age in which the new senshi would truly take over. Small Lady was becoming more and more skillful and preparing to take over the role as Queen with her King Helios by her side.

They waited for the next to die.


	2. Pass 2

The passing away of each of the senshi happened sporadically during this time. The only thing that could really mandate when it would happen was when that senshi would choose in their heart the time to go. The frequency was random. For some, it was years in between deaths and others happened almost simultaneously.

The next to pass away was Jupiter. She had been very changed by Mercury's idea that she may no longer be needed. On her last day on Earth she baked a large pan of Honey Bread and laced it with fruits and creams of all sorts and glazed it with a sweet and sticky confection she had perfected herself. When The Queen came to feast on the tower of delights, Jupiter confessed that she felt it was her time to go.

The Queen begged her to reconsider but Makoto kindly took the frail hands of her queen and explained that it had been a long time since she had needed protecting. It was a ten year gap after Mercury but it felt as only a year had passed- which was a considerably short amount of time in comparison to the next. The Queen had Jupiter buried atop the mountains in Africa with her white locks tied up in rose stems.

The marriage of Helios and (Chibi) Usagi was one of the largest and most beautiful weddings anyone had ever seen with enormous white flowers and thousands of butterflies and ribbons for miles around the castle.

However, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn were next to pass.

It came as no great surprise to Sailor Moon but it did effect her deeply when Saturn passed. Saturn was the only senshi to die with another person in the room. She had decided to stay the night in little Sailor Moon's room for a mini-private slumber party they had every so often. So no one thought of looking for them the next morning as it was normal for the two of them to stay up all night and not come out until the afternoon when they became hungry. It was to be expected of best friends like they were. But this time, Little Usa and Saturn did not come out for lunch. They did not come out for dinner. Small Lady's mother and father were sitting in the drawing room holding hands discussing who should go in and make sure Small Lady was alright when she came in on her own. She was dressed in the same nightgown she had worn the night before, looking withered but resolute. Her little pink eyes were puffy but dry.

She informed them that after a long talk, Saturn had died while holding Small Lady in her arms. She told them that Saturn had long since desired to taste lasting death for herself and was not afraid to do it, so long as they were together when she went. She had always been in a state of loneliness in death always waiting to be reawakened, she wanted her best friend with her this time, when she choose to do it- for herself. So Small Lady had agreed to stay with her. The next morning, upon finding herself still in the arms of Hotaru, she did not want to leave until she had cried all her sorrow out in private.

Sailor Moon was true to her word, she did not shed one tear in public, not even when Pluto told her that she would not be revived. It was a small funeral- not many people had ever understood the Senshi of Death. Those who were left didn't want her memory to be tainted, so although all were notified, only few were invited.

Another very long period of time passed when both Neptune and Uranus suddenly died in the same hour. It seemed only natural. The two were buried on a rocky sea-side cliff. They only place where the wind and the sea met. Neptune had passed after asking her maid left to fetch her tea, but before Uranus was found sitting on the nook of her bedroom with the window open, the wind softly caressing her white locks as though she were alive. It was as though Uranus had sensed when Neptune had gone. She didn't need to see her to know when she had left this life. Both never gave any warning and both went with soft smiles on their faces.


	3. Pass 3

With each passing, The Queen became wiser and more resolute that this was meant to be. It couldn't be helped however. She still shook from sadness at each memorial service holding on to Venus and her husband's arm, never knowing when another might leave. She had one special black gown made, reminiscent of the usual white one, that she would wear for a week after each passing. The poor tender heart of the queen would break every time she lost one of her special friends.

Now all that was left was Mars, Pluto and Venus. At this time, the New Sailor Moon and the Amazonesses had taken complete charge of ruling over the land and protecting it's people.

When Mars died soon after, everyone anticipated that Venus could not be far behind her. It was whispered that materials were being gathered to make another great monument for her grave as well. When news of this reached the Queen she went directly to Venus and begged her to stay a little longer.

But none of the others gave as obvious a warning as Mars did. The changes in her were more notable than the rest and it started a few weeks before she chose to pass on. Normally the princess of Mars was calm and patient, every move was the epitome of grace distinctive of a noble priestess. While her grace still lingered about her, her moves were more agitated when she asked Venus one dusk sans segway,

"What do you think happened to them?"

"They passed on." Without hesitation, Venus replied minimally.

"Do you think they went to heaven?"

Venus laughed.

"You're the Shinto Priestess, shouldn't YOU know that?"

She tugged at her own long starless tresses before asking her real question. "Do you think…other people are there with them? People from our past? Or are they just floating alone in bliss?"

"I know they are with others. With everyone. But most likely only the good people…or just the people that they loved. That's real heaven isn't it?"

"How do you know?" Her eyes were sharp and analyzing and he voice was accusatory.

Most people would have been terrified of answering incorrectly but Venus didn't blink an eye in the face of the forceful question. Venus wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes trying to remember something. She sat like that for a while as Mars waited patiently. There were so many events and so much information to hold in their long lifetimes it was difficult to keep track of it all. After a long wait Venus finally opened her eyes in surprise.

"I can't remember."

"What?"

"I can't remember how I know. I just know that…I know. There are people waiting for us."

"I see." Mars solemnly nodded. "I'm going to go meditate. Join me? Maybe it will help you remember." Venus laughed, and declined.

After that Mars seemed to be on a secret quest. She prayed frequently and asked many similarly strange questions to everyone she met. Finally, after one long exchange with the King Endymion, she appeared satisfied and not a little cheerful. The talk had gone on for hours and hours in his burley study room. Surrounded by heavy books he had taken his life to memorize, Mars would mutter a question and then the King would answer as fully as he could. No one dared enter the room and they were too far from the doors to be over-heard. Mars sat at the foot of the King and listened for a long while until all her questions had apparently been answered. Once it was over, he said nothing about it- even when his wife begged him for answers.

Mars walked about the castle in those next few days almost breathless with joy. She seemed to float most everywhere she went rather than walk and smiled more readily at everyone. It didn't take Venus's jokes to make her laugh out loud, and she never seemed to scold anyone feeling more free and more at peace than she had been in a long time.

As a sign of respect Sailor Vesta returned to Mars's bedroom each night to groom her hair even after they had finished their apprenticeship many years ago. Still, the bond of regard for her sensei (and the senshi she most admired), Vesta was always excited to meet with Mars even if nothing was said during their entire routine.

This night, VesVes knew, would be one to remember. When she gently pushed back the door dressed in her finest pink nightgown, she heard something she that made her wonder if she'd ever heard it before. The Fire senshi, in all her ancient beauty, was sitting at her vanity humming to herself stroking the back of her right hand with the other.

"Are you remembering something wonderful My Lady?"

"I am." She crooned. "Someone wonderful." Smiling and serene with a secret kept all to herself, Mars breathed her last breath that evening.


	4. Pass 4

"Pluto? May I speak with you?"

"Yes, your highness. What can I do for you?"

"Bring your staff...oh no, perhaps I should explain first."

"Is there something wrong your majesty?"

"No. Well, not really. And yes." Until this moment the Queen had had dry eyes about Mars's death. She knew that Rei would have wanted it that way. But as one of her last senshi approached, she could feel the tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. "You are so mature and graceful Pluto." Pluto blushed and was taken aback by this declaration. "But I won't envy you. The last time I envied a solider she died to give me everything she had left. I don't want you to go." She played with Pluto's black sailor coller.

"Mercury died in the best way a senshi could have- by successfully protecting her princess for all eternity."

"Will you die Pluto? Do you know? The people say because you control Time that you will just go back to guarding the door between dimensions. Is that true?"

Pluto listened carefully. After gazing into her eyes Pluto reached out her hands and cupped her Queen's fingers- just like Jupiter had done.

"Do you remember what you told me Mercury's last words to you were? That she would always be with you. We all will be. That why you have their powers within you- now you'll never be apart. It's our final gift to you. Understand?"

She didn't and she did. In either case, hearing those words made her feel a little more comfortable. She could still feel Mercury and the others within her. For the time being, she supposed she would just have to trust that this was everyone's final destiny and when it at last came, she'd be ready for it. She nodded is recognition.

Pluto was still marginally taller than her Queen so pulling her into a sweet embrace was easy and natural.

The Black soldger never had a real daughter. Chibiusa was the closest replacement. But feeling Pluto hold her in such a way made the Queen remember her own earthly mother Ikuko-mama. She thought about the old photo album almost decayed but for the work that Pluto and Neptune had done to keep the pages fresh. She wondered vaguely where it had gone to. The library? Ah yes, she remembered what she had to ask.

"Pluto?" She pushed back from the hug and looked up into that womanly face. "I want to learn how to control time- before you leave me. So I can gain all knowledge and learn from the past. This way I'll be able to see you anytime and be able to look towards the future."

Pluto was surprised at this sudden request but agreed. "When, Your Majesty?"

"Now." Replied the Queen. She knelt down on the spot and waited for her to join.

"…I will need my talisman for this."

Pluto taught her. Sometimes Venus sat in on the lessons. It was a long and detailed process indeed. Pluto showed her how to fill a wide black bowl with water so carefully that if one more drop was added, it would ruin the tension of the surface and break the spell- this was so others could see clearly what she was seeing only more simply- like a movie screen. She showed her how to find the place and time she was looking for without even knowing exactly what she was looking for. And many of the skills and techniques would not come until Pluto passed on her special abilities but the things she taught her queen were very useful more in understanding HOW time works. They both assumed at some point that all this was unnessiary, after all, she hadn't needed to take lessons from Uranus to learn how to successfully use the wind to bless the wheat farmers nor had she needed training to bring death as completely as Saturn did. But Time was a more complex abilty and Pluto had had several lifetimes to learn to get it right. Perhaps they could have gone through these discussions sooner but it had never occurred to Serenity that she would someday loose the time-keeper. In any case, it felt good to spend the next eight years learning how to weild her powers in combination with the others to bring even more protection to the Earth. With these lessons, she felt she had gained an entirely new power.

It was sudden when Pluto passed at the access of time. Everyone was very suprized to hear it. Perhaps it was her usual somber nature that masked her heavy decision. Even Venus was surpised as they had just been talking about things to do the next day.

She had wandered off at dawn and was found a good time later at the foot of the gate by Diana who sat with her for a very long time before reporting it.

The Queen came to see her beloved friend leaning her long figure against the frame of the grand door, her head drooping forward. Queen Serenity tried not to weep but rather laid Setsuna down so her body could rest comfortably and her long white locks would be spread around her ever-youthful face. Then she went to call in a servant to remove her from here to be given a proper burial.

The King leaned over her and kissed Pluto's forehead in respect and love. He seemed particularly touched by her passing. He closed his eyes and wept just a little while his love was gone. When he opened his eyes the body of the Time-keeper had disappeared. He and his Queen supposed the gates of time had taken her up so that her soul could truly find immortal peace unlike any normal mortal soul. So the funeral was held there at the gate with no marker but the grand stone carvings that told her tale and blocked the way of any intruder and a small brass watch a Prince had once given a Princess. They knew that somewhere she was still guarding it.

All this time, however, the queen kept a close eye on Venus.


	5. Pass 5

Hey! Think the is the first time I've finished posting a multi-chapter story bfore! Um- Igorning the fact that is is more like a long-drawn-out one-shot of course. ^^; And now, the real reason this whole fic was written- the end.

Enjoy!

o.o

In replacement for the Lost Orignal Senshi, the new millennium was filled with the Pink Sailor Moon who now reigned as essentially Queen and her Prince Helios at her side. Her friends were always beside her and the world was coming to a new kind of peace- one full of futuristic ideals and possibilities that belonged only to this new generation.

Neo Queen Serenty blessed the fields to grow, the waves to wax and wane , and gave power and direction to her daughter when she sought it. She even began to leave to go to the edges of the Solar System to learn more about their surroundings and to gain a better connection with the outside world. With her daughter taking care of so much, the Queen felt a deep urge to do more for those not within her boundaries. Still, she felt tied to the Earth by some invisible string attached to her heart. So could not go so long as Venus and Her husband remained behind.

With this restlessness, Venus often urged her to go and follow her great desires, even offering to accompany her on her journey. She suggested that the King and Queen should travel together to make her happy again. But Neo simply shook her head. It wasn't the right time. Not yet.

And while she waited for the right time to come, she wansn't unhappy nearly as much as she was afraid. Venus was clearly the next in line to Die being the last and the first of the senshi. But she couldn't bear the thought of losing her sister so she made absolutely sure to seem happy and content whenever she was near.

Endymion did not make any pretends of his on feelings. He didn't mean to worry her but it couldn't be helped. He felt- ever since Pluto left, that it was his time too. He never said anything but then he never had to- She already knew. He did promise her once that he would never leave her before anyone else. She believed him. So her uneasiness pinpointed itself on Venus.

At first, Venus did not like it. She enjoyed the great attention her Queen was giving her- they had always been special friends since they were young and they had always been together an unusual amount of time. But she being the last of the Senshi, The Queen seemed to be even ignoring her loving husband from time to time in favor of clutching her arm as though this would keep her from flying away.

Each night Serenity would fret privately; Would Venus really leave any day now without warning? Would it be necessary to learn her unique powers too like Pluto? When she asked, Venus would laugh good-naturedly as though nothing would ever happen to her. And, indeed, even though her attitude had become distinctly graver since Mars had passed, she showed no sign that she intended to die at all.

She always winked and said, "Oh Serenity, I won't _ever_ leave you."

On the contrary, she spent an increased amount of time honing her skills, spending more and more time in the gym; abusing the trampoline, lifting weights, even fine-tuning her swordplay. She couldn't laugh as often but she also never took herself out of a social life priming her long hair and dancing gaily at all the parties they held at the palace. Other than that, she rarely left her post by her Queen's side unless she was watching the Amazoness in their adventures giving advice once in a while like Outer Senshi had done for her. She always had a smile on her face so after a while the Queen was consoled.

It was another bright afternoon when the Queen and Venus were sitting together, Neo tucked snuggly under Venus's arm as they giggled like children. It was after a good joke Venus had made that the laughter died down and Serenity remembered something her husband had brought up. It piqued her interest and had forgotten that she wanted to ask Venus about it.

"Venus? Do remember the Shitennou?"

There was no reply.

Serenity took her silence as a sign that she didn't.

"You remember, the soldiers and generals under Queen Beryl? Our very first great enemy together?"

Still Venus said nothing. It was as though she wasn't hearing anything even though she was clearly looking into her friend's eyes.

Serenity continued. "Well, did you know that they were once the servants of Endymion? You couldn't have forgotten the Silver Millennium. " She laughed at her own bared secret. "It's true! They were his trusted advisors and friends until Beryl came and shackled their souls. Did you know that?" She jumped up out of Venus's arms. "Here! Before Pluto left us she taught me this mirror trick. I can show you what I saw in the past in the water... Where did I leave that basin?"

For the first time Venus spoke but her voice was strangely cold.

"Don't show me."

The Queen looked confused as though she hadn't heard. With a dazed smile on her face she asked, "What?" Venus took a breath before repeating herself.

"Don't show me."

"But Venus-"

"_I said,_ _don't show me!_" It had been a long time since Venus shouted like that- out of anger, for any cause at all much less at her Queen. She stood with her fists pressed to her thighs.

"Venus? Why?" The both stood very still watching one another from across the drawing room.

"Because I don't_ need_ to see it. I _remember_ it…I remember everything. I don't want to see it again. And no, it's not because I don't want to see the fall of our Kingdom. I've long come to terms with that. I'm very happy you're safe and that dreadful time is over. But I don't need to be shown the shitennou." If she weren't being so serious, tears may have come to her eyes. But those delicate spheres remained sternly dry.

"I see them everyday. I can see…Kunzite as clearly as though he were sitting in that chair." She turned away her eyes, ashamed. "_Don't show me_."

"I don't understand…"

Venus mustered the best smile she could at that moment- it wasn't much. "I know that. Just… don't torture me Serenity. It's the only thing I ask."

With that, she left, Neo Queen Serenity standing dumb-founded in the middle of the sun-soaked room. The happy weather grated against the heavy sorrow she now recognized in Venus. Was it her imagination? Or when Venus asked her not to 'torture' her, did she look much older?

No, not older- tired. Drained of all her normal energy and life. Exhausted from holding this inside for so long.

Slowly She began to realize that her husband had not told her everything. And he wouldn't. Or he couldn't. Obviously, this was a very old secret that Venus had kept to herself.

She resolutely wouldn't allow this and had to stop this before it went any further.

She followed her last senshi out of the room. Venus was walking brusquely down a hallway not far away. Neo Queen gathered up her skirt and jogged to catch up calling her friend's name. Venus turned to see who was coming and shook her head as if to say 'go back! Let me suffer alone'. But the palpable pain on her face only made the queen try to run faster, and with the long skirts fluttering about her, naturally, she stumbled and fell onto the hard marble floor in a pathetic heap.

Venus almost laughed as her poor friend tried to escape the silky layers of her dress. Pity stayed her as she turned and knelt to untangle her.

For a moment Serenity thought Venus would start to run away as soon as she was loose but instead she found she'd let herself be caught in a desperate grasp. Venus's voice was still strong but implored mercy.

"Please Serenity! Don't make me!"

"Venus STOP! You have to tell me what you mean."

"But! I can't!" She shouted again, this time in grief.

"You said you'd never leave me! You won't ever leave me Venus? Never? You have to tell me why you're so sure you'll never leave me." She grabbed her by the arms and shook her a little. Venus had never been handled like this before. It scared her to think where it was coming from. When Venus didn't respond she shook her again. "You have to tell me Venus!" The powers she gained from Uranus and Jupiter must have changed her perspective on man-handling to get the truth. Still, she was gentle but firm enough to let Venus know she wouldn't be going until this was finished.

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"I am not a sinner!"

"You're not a sinner."

"I would never betray you. And I know that none of the others betrayed you by dieing but-"

"You never have betrayed-"

"I never will." There was that look of exhaustion again.

"…are you tired?"

Finally, tears did come to her eyes and Serenity, in turn began to tear-up too.

Her voice cracked when she answered, "No." Then she began to cry into her hands and Serenity enclosed her in her long arms. This was strange- normally it was the sensitive Queen who needed comfort. And when Venus had needed it most, she habitually went to Mars who would whip her back into shape. Venus felt a twinge of shame being the one who needed help.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" The moaning did not cease. They moved to sit right there on the floor in the middle of the hallway, the sounds of bawling kept everyone else far away from the scene. Serenity was weeping for her friend and Venus because she wanted so desperately to keep this secret to herself.

Serenity rocked and Venus shivered. It took a long time but once they had both calmed down, she released her and looked into her eyes. Venus wiped her face with both hands and then grinned and genuine smile.

"Heh, I'm alright...I guess I just needed a good cry…"

"…You really can't tell me? Why do you think you'd be betraying me?" Serenity was solemn.

Venus hesitated. "I want you to know-" she spoke with urgency, "That I really have never been too tired to care for you. I never will be." The ultra-wise Neo Queen regarded her for a moment scanning everything she knew about her person for some sign that she was lying. After all the absorbed powers of her friends she had gained a super insight to the thoughts and emotions of others. When she was young, she used to give everyone around her the benefit of the doubt, often getting everyone into trouble. When her forgiveness was big enough it even caused war to be waged across the universe which she then had to intervene to stop on more than one occation. And even now she never gave up her credo that all may be forgiven with the right heart. The only difference now was that she was getting better at determining what was a good heart and how to get one from a more-or-less wicked person.

Venus was her best friend. She was the first one she ran to when they woke in the galaxy cauldron. She was the Maid-of-honor at her wedding. She was the one who stayed with her when the black Moon Family had kidnapped the rest. She was her childhood hero acting alone in the name of as Sailor V. She was the leader of the senshi who had guarded her all throughout her life and life times before. They had gone shopping together, got into trouble together, got out of trouble together. She was her sister, her comrade, her friend. She would do anything and had done everything to protect her. What could be done now? Had Venus been lying all those years about how happy she was to be there?

Her instincts immediately told her the negative. If anything, Venus was the most loyal and the happiest to serve (if that was even possible). Even Uranus had said so on a number of occasions. Venus never really knew it but Uranus was often jealous of their relationship. And then Venus was jealous of Uranus's relationship with Neptune (though not as literally.) But there really was no comparison, Serenity thought. No, it was true, Venus never tired of being in her service and for all Serenity could see, she never would be.

She nodded her unspoken resolution indicating that she believed her. Venus looked relieved but took the silent signal not to leave it at that. She bowed her head before beginning.

"Alright Serenity. As long as you trust me. Ever since the Galaxy Cauldron- when we were all reborn? I can't remember what happened there but somehow I made a promise. I don't know if it was to the Cosmos Fairy, to myself, or to something else, I don't know, but I came out with the resolution that until my duty was complete, I would never leave you. And so, until I know that I'm done here I can't leave you. I won't. No matter what… No matter what things are left behind or who is waiting in front of me…"

Venus blushed deeply having revealed her mystery love. "I won't ever want anyone more than my love for you. It is the strongest thing I have, It's what keeps me alive."

All through the speech, Venus was smiling and her eyes held the same feelings they did back when she was imparting her vivid leadership amongst the senshi- when they were still nearby. For a moment, a silly blond Sailor Moon could see her immature senshi all around her; ready to bravely advance into another lengthy battle sure to be riddled with loss and despair, primed by one of Venus's empowering speeches. She could almost taste that wonderful feeling of limitless accomplishment they had all once achieved. That's the feeling she longed for again- the eternal triumph of good over evil. And it went beyond the Solar System. This Sailor from the Moon wanted to bring this feeling to all the cosmos.

Venus had stopped talking as this epiphany came. Before Serenity could move on and face the Universe with her new fearless attitude, she'd need to solve this last problem here. The Warrior of Love was parted from personal love. The segment when she spoke about some promise she made to always persevere, she sounded more like she was reciting an oath, not telling a story. Serenity needed to restore Love and take it's powers with her. She grinned childishly at Venus and put her hand on her damp cheek.

"I know you won't ever give up. It doesn't mean you're not tired- no, don't look away, there is no shame in being a little fatigued. It makes you human and even more precious to me." Serenity removed her hand and leaned in pressing her cheek to Venus's and murmured in her ear, "I need one more thing from you. Give it to me with all your heart and then your duty will be complete."

Venus involuntarily quivered.

She was done? _This was the end_? This could be her last day? It took Venus a long time to think about this nevertheless Serenity was in no hurry to leave. No more tears fell from Venus as she finally encased her little bunny into her arms again in that familiar embrace.

"Alright... I'll give you everything. I love you Usagi-chan."

"I love you Minako-chan. Don't worry- I know you love me the more than anyone. Once I have your powers, You'll be released to love whom ever your heart desires. Go be with the one you _will_ love most."

Venus smiled and nodded, her eyes closed tight. It was dusk when they helped each other off the floor and bid one another goodnight. Minako stayed up and ate sweet ice-cream out of the container while watching the sun set and the moon rise with a gentle warm glow. She bathed, powdered, and dressed in her favorite nightgown. She brushed out her hair over and over again until with lay smooth like Mars's. She tied up the blond wisps in a simple red ribbon- the symbol of her duty like the red string of fate. She knew that after she fell asleep, her body would stay here, tied up with that red ribbon of fate while her soul would fly to where he'd be waiting for her. She'd be free from that Red Ribbon which acted as both a crown of pride and a symbol of bondage.

Minako closed her eyes with a great beaming smile on her lips and died- the hair from root-to-tip changing into a clean white as her powers were sent to The White Queen.

Usagi now had access to the authority of suiting the Great Sailor Cosmos but she didn't accept its power until her lover passed away not one week later in her arms in the middle of a loving embrace (told in another story).

She didn't feel any regret this time for there was nothing truly lost to her.

Finally attaining Lambda Power, with one masterful sweep of her arm she received the power of the Golden Crystal within herself and kept it always at her heart. The power to lose everything and gain everything was hers at last. No other power could prepare her to travel as she did from galaxy to galaxy, from star to comet, from black hole to planet, protecting and saving all who came within her reach. Being more than a senshi- she felt one with all powers both great and small. With her perfect love she was more angel than fighter, still with frailties that all females possess.

She never felt lonely because she was never alone. For her, the eternal life she truly desired was to bring peace to all. She had given peace to her ten friends.

The work of those Most Beloved Senshi was finally-

-finished.


End file.
